


Tree's Drabble Part 2

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Implied Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir takes Frodo down to where <i>it</i> lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree's Drabble Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethosehobbits (tree1110)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree1110/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tree's Moot Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114091) by Claudia603. 



> This is the sequel to [Tree's Moot Drabble](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/2199105.html) written by [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[claudia603](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/). Tree wanted more.. so..

Frodo struggled against Boromir's grip, but it was no use in his half-delirious state from Ring-lust.

As soon as Frodo saw _it_ , he went almost limp and useless in Boromir's grip. _It_ always sapped the energy from his body. Boromir loved when his pet was docile.

"Much easier when you're not fighting."

Frodo fought the black spots in his vision and the shortness of breath.

He barely registered when the first spurt of come landed across the bridge of his nose. He stared at the broken morgul blade that wounded his shoulder. How Boromir procured _it_ , he would never know.


End file.
